


I Promise

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Mild Smut, Murder, Robbery, Sexual Content, Violence, ghost!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thought he lost the love of his life but he really didn't. in the end, he has to make a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I like supernatural shit so I wrote this shit for my own enjoyment.
> 
> There's sex but it's LOVE MAKING. I'm not trying to make it hardcore up in here
> 
> WARNING: You may possibly get feels and you may hate me...but like I said: I wrote this for me

Lady Penelope sang her song gracefully as few other people harmonize as background vocals while the close and personal group of people silently weep in mourning. Louis chose her to sing because she is professional and never tears up or becomes emotional while singing during a burial. His eyes slowly scan who’s in the presence, wanting to know who truly cares. The short, black lady singing of course because she’s being paid to do this, some of his own relatives, his best friend Zayn, and mostly Harry’s family and Harry’s best friends, Liam and Niall. Their faces are reddened and partially covered with tears and their body languages are weakening, as should be. They lost their best friend. Anne lost her son and Louis lost the love of his life.

**

“You want me to stay, Louis? I can go get some of my things and stay with you for a while if you want me to…y’know…until you feel better.” Zayn says to the mourning person sitting beside him in the passenger seat of Zayn’s car. They pulled up to the house twenty minutes ago and sat there the whole time. Zayn didn’t know what to say just yet so he ponders his thoughts, carefully choosing the right words to say to Louis and that was the best he could come up with. What do you say to a person who just lost their boyfriend?

“No. It’s fine. I want to, I need to be alone. I just…”

Louis sighed, heaving up the premature tears, refusing to break down again in Zayn’s car. He had about over thirty emotional breakdowns already and he doesn’t have the energy to do it again; he’s drained and he needs rest.

“Not today. You can come over tomorrow but not today. I need today…” Louis finally looked directly at Zayn for the first time in over a week. “For me, okay? I need to be alone today.”

Zayn nodded, understanding the space and privacy desired from Louis. He gets out from his car, walking over to Louis’ side then opens the door for him.

“Come on. At least let me put you in bed or make you tea then I’ll go.” Zayn stuck out his hand for approval.

“Sure…okay.” Louis took his hand, letting Zayn guide him to the house. Zayn opens the door with Louis’ key and flicked on the lights. He shivered due to the coldness inside the house. How did Louis adjust to this?

“Shit, Lou. It’s cold in here, mate. What did you have the temperature down to?” Zayn looks at the thermostat, seeing the arrow pointed in the 40s section. “Damn it Lou, you’ll freeze in here! I know you’re grieving but you need to stay warm, love.”

Zayn adjusts the thermostat, turning the dial up to 84. Louis just shrugs, walking his way over to the cold couch, shivering slightly but slowly warming up. He sits silently and patiently while Zayn does his task of making tea, adding some honey to sweeten the taste.

“Here. Drink some.” He hands the black mug with the saucer beneath it. It’s Harry’s favorite mug. He always drinks with that stupid mug every morning, having his tea or coffee or sometimes water. It has the blue butterfly on it and his initials as well. As soon as Louis saw it, he couldn’t contain his tears, planting his entire body onto Zayn, making him almost spill the hot cup of tea.

“I’m so sorry, Lou! I’m very sorry. Shh..” Zayn places the tea down on the coffee table, immediately hugging his sobbing best friend.

“What are you sorry for?! You’re not the one who murdered him. Oh god…I want him back, Zee. Why is h-he gone?”

“I don’t know, Lou. I honestly don’t.” He really wishes he knew.  Zayn didn’t mind the flowing, salty tears wetting a patch of his suit or the coldness of the Louis and Harry’s home or the tea wasted on the coffee table. The important thing right now is to comfort his friend.

**

Louis listens to the sounds of thunder and rain pattering outside of his house, still laying back on the couch in the dim setting. He laid there all day since Zayn has left in the afternoon. He didn’t get up once. He didn’t use the bathroom or eat or drink anything. He just laid there, staring up into blank space with puffy eyes. He shifts his body to lay on his side, staring at the television now, which isn’t on.

“Oh Harry. I miss you so much. I can’t believe….you’re gone.  Last week, I..I held you. I was talking to you and we made dinner together a-and we made love….but today, you’re not here anymore.” Louis said all of this quietly to himself. It helps. The talking to Harry, helps in a way where he can accept the reality of Harry’s death instead of mentally deteriorating.

“I want you back, Haz. I wish you would come back. I fucking miss you so much!” He kept talking to himself, meaning every word. He needs to do it.

Louis slightly jumped from the sudden attacks of lightning striking outside. It felt really close; it was probably a few miles away. He shook off the fright, closing his eyes from tiredness. Tomorrow, Zayn can come over and comfort him again; Louis is not really looking forward to it that much but Zayn wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I wish you would come back to me, Harry. I love you. Good night.” He sniffed, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of his dress shirt and he curls himself into a ball on the couch, slowly falling asleep and thinks of his beloved…gone.

**

Louis wakes to the smell of blueberries and coffee, with his nose flaring and his stomach growling. He didn’t eat for 48 hours and it is being heard loud and clear. He rubs his stomach, calling after Zayn. It is way too early for Zayn to already come by and to cook for Louis. Zayn was never a morning person anyway so Louis would appreciate the effort from his best friend.

“Zayn? Something smells good. I can’t _waaitt_ to eat.” He struggled pushing himself off of the couch since he’s woozy from not eating. “And thanks for cooking for me. I didn’t think you would actually-“

Louis stopped in his tracks, viewing no one in sight in the kitchen. There’s a stack of pancakes on the table and a pot of coffee ready to be consumed. “Zayn? Where the hell are you?” Louis roamed through each room in the house, looking for Zayn but paused when he heard the shower running in his master bedroom.

“Oh, right. Wait, what is he doing in _my_ shower?”

There’s another full bathroom down the hall and Zayn always used that one but never Louis’ bathroom.

Louis shrugged anyway, going back to the kitchen to give what his stomach wanted at the moment.

**

He couldn’t believe it. The pancakes were delicious, almost perfect and just like how Harry used to make it. Zayn must have been nosy about the recipe or watched how Harry did it. It tasted exactly like Harry’s delicious pancakes.

He sips his coffee, watching the news on the television. He isn’t paying much attention to it; he’s just staring at the television, waiting for Zayn’s cuddles and comfort. The creaking on the wooden floor from heavy footsteps can be heard down the hallway, alarming Louis for a bit but he didn’t take his eyes off the television.

“Thanks for the pancakes. It was really good. Tasted almost like the way Harry used to make it.” Louis mentioned, changing the channel on the tv .

“I did make it. What do you mean?” A deeper voice said to Louis, sounding hurt and confused. This is obviously enough to make Louis take his eyes off the television.

“Zayn, what’s wrong with your….voice?” Louis’ mouth stayed open, witnessing the most unbelievable scene before him. It’s impossible. _This_ is not _possible_.

“Har…Harr…Harry. Y-you’re…” Louis stood, pointing at the replica of the person is supposedly dead. He is dead. He should be dead.

“What’s wrong, babe? Why did you think that Zayn would be here?”

“You’re dead! You are dead! You’re supposed to be dead!”

The tall and lanky, curly haired guy held his hands up as if he’s in surrender. “Whoa, slow down. What’s wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?” Harry starts grinning, whispering low enough, “And I can’t believe you can finally see me.”

Louis sat back down with a dumbfounded look on his face, actually pondering that question. “Maybe I am. I am losing my mind. Maybe…maybe it’s part of the grieving. Yeah that’s right. You’re dead, I know you are. But you’re standing there, looking like a solid human being and I’m losing my mind a bit. Yeah that explains it.”

Harry walks over to Louis, sitting next to him. Of course Louis would flinch, moving away from the possible hallucination.

“I don’t think you’re losing your mind, Lou. You wanted me. Now, I’m here.” Harry tried to put his hand on Louis’ shoulder, attempting to assure him but Louis moved away even further.

“What? What are you talking about? You’re dead! I saw you go six feet under! You couldn’t just dig your way up back to earth, coming here and…..NO! You’re not alive and you’re not real!”

Harry sighed, shaking his head because here comes the _sassiness_.

“You’re saying you’re a zombie or something? Is that where you’re getting at? No fucking way. You’re not supposed to be here. You got murdered!” Louis begins raising his voice, standing up to face this figure. “I saw you as dead last week! Dead. I saw the body, butchered to death. The body got put _in_ the casket and down in earth. So, you _can’t_ …you _cannot_ tell me that you’re here.”

Harry stood up too, moving closer to Louis. He looks so real and alive. Green eyes, brown hair, all limbs and organs still intact. When Louis saw him in autopsy, to identify the body, he saw dried blood, a bit of intestines and some liver sticking outside of the body, all slashed and bruises _all_ over Harry’s body. He vomited as soon as he left then kept denying what he witnessed. It took a couple days for it to kick in: that Harry was murdered.

But now…he can see Harry now, in his home, their home, displayed as very healthy and clean, wearing a familiar set of clothes.

“You wore that the night you were murdered.” Louis confessed, almost whispering but Harry caught it.

“I was murdered? Oh so that’s what happened.” Harry literally smacked himself on the forehead, seeming to be upset. “That fucking sucks. Who murdered me?”

“Um..” Internally, a decision is being made on whether Louis continues to talk to dead Harry or not because it is really freaking him out.

“Some robber. He robbed you and supposedly, you tried to fight him off but…you didn’t.”

Harry nodded, understanding that his fight-or-flight response was very poor, resulting in this type of situation.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Lou. I should have tried harder. I didn’t fight hard enough for you.” Tears start to form in Harry’s eyes and his limbs tremble, slowly approaching Louis for comfort and forgiveness. Louis is still freaked out but he want to so badly to hold this man again, even if he’s dead.

“Of course, baby, of course. I forgive you.” Louis nervously moves closer to Harry, keeping his eyes on him the whole time to see if he’s real. His heart never beat so fast and the rush is substantial. He looks down at the hands of Harry’s, which is pressed to his sides. He steadily grasps one of his hands, gasping from the temperature. It’s so _cold_ yet soft and smooth. If he were alive, he would be warm, right?

“This is insane. I can feel you. Like, I feel your skin and the bones beneath it but you’re really cold. It’s like..”

“I’m here but I’m not really _here_ , right?”

“Right.” Louis whispered, responding back to Harry’s stating question. “I honestly don’t know what to think. How did you….how are you still here? Weren’t you supposed to, you know…move on or something?”

“Geez Lou, I guess you didn’t miss me that much.” Harry unclasped from Louis’ hand, slumping on the couch, feeling a little hurt.

“No! No, I mean, I did miss you and I wanted you back so bad but you’re _supposed_ to either go up….or down.”

Harry guffawed at Louis’ hypothesis, sending sound waves throughout the house. “That’s the thing. You wanted me back so I came back. I’ll be honest. I was following you around but I don’t know, you acted like you couldn’t see me then you started crying and my parents started crying then I find out that I’m dead….I thought I’m stuck with people not seeing me. But something felt different last night. I can’t explain it…it’s like, something was triggered and I started moving stuff so I cooked for you and hoped that you would notice. I didn’t think that you hear me or see me today.”

Louis is bewildered by Harry’s explanation, already comfortably sitting down next to him. “I’m glad I did wish for this. I missed you so much, Haz. I thought I wasn’t going to make it without you.”

Harry smiled from ear to ear, showing his infamous dimples that Louis always loved. “You would make it, babe. You’re strong and I know it. I wouldn’t want you moping around for a long period of time. You should be strong and happy.”

“Oh! Harry, I’m just happy that you’re here! I’m still mind fucked but I’m happy.” Louis wraps his arms around Harry, pulling him in for an embrace, something he get to do again, feeling a very solid and cold Harry hugging him back.

“I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

Louis pulls his head back a few centimeters to look into Harry’s green eyes again then he looked at his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked. He felt the need to ask for permission. He kissed Harry so many times, as alive but he never kissed Harry as a ghost. So this is something new.

“Sure you can.” Louis can feel Harry’s cold breath blow in his face as he said those words and Louis shivered. It felt like a cool wind breeze and electric. He closes his eyes, deliberately pressing his warm lips against cold and pillow-like lips. Oh, this feels something so different but so good too. Louis pulls back again to look at Harry’s angelic face. His lips redder and his eyes look like he has been crying. The poor human being lost his life, is stuck as a ghost and can’t move on. At least he’s with Louis and Louis can _see_ him.

Just when Louis was going to kiss him again, the front door opened, and the floor creaked from light footsteps. That is definitely Zayn.

“Louis, what are you doing up?” He was holding a medium sized paper bag and a four cups of beverages tucked in a cup holder tray.

“I brought breakfast. I know you need to eat. Um…hold on. Do I smell pancakes or something? You cooked?” Zayn asked, walking over to Louis, who is sitting in a weird position as if he were talking to someone.

“Uh, yeah I cooked. I felt really hungry since I didn’t eat for whole two days.” Louis is now facing Zayn, not wanting to ignore Harry is right next to him.

“Well, more food for me. At least have a tea.”

“Sure.” Louis scans the cups, seeing the words of “tea” on two of them and “coffee” on the other two. He takes a sip of the tea, desperately wanting to ask Zayn a question.

“Hey, Zayn? Do you notice anything different?”

“Louis..” Harry hissed.

“No, why? Actually, what’s different is that you’re up and you cooked for yourself. Ha ha.”

Louis needs to be specific; he wants to be. “What I meant was, did you ever feel like someone was following you or you feel another presence or energy?”

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, trying to understand Louis’ question. “I’m not gonna lie. I did feel something. At the funeral and in the car…I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, “I poked him a few times….tried to mess with his head.” He snickered loud enough but Zayn obviously can’t hear or see Harry. Louis wants to laugh but held it in to prevent looking like an insensitive idiot.

“Oh okay. That’s all I wanted to know. Thanks for the tea.”

“No problem.” Zayn grins, chewing on his breakfast sandwich consisting of bacon, eggs and cheese between fluffy biscuits. “What’s on tv?”

Louis stood up from the couch, gesturing Harry to get up. Zayn didn’t notice, due to looking at the tv. “I don’t know. Watch whatever you want. I’m going to go to my room and take a shower. I must smell like a sewer rat.”

“I bet you do.” Harry commented, smirking at Louis.

“Shut up.” Louis spat back and Zayn was confused again. “What? I didn’t say anything.”

“I know! I was….you know what, don’t mind me. I’m a grieving person.” Louis fake smiled, swiftly walking out and to his room.

Harry follows behind, giggling like a little kid. “That was _epic_. He must think you’re insane now.”

Louis scoffed, talking back quietly to Harry. “I think I am, to be quite honest. What if you’re not real, huh?”

Harry stops Louis from walking, by aggressively grabbing Louis’ hips, pulling him in from behind and rubs his crotch against his warm ass. Louis gasped from the touch and the grinding and he could confess that he’s turned on by this.

“Tell me that didn’t feel real…” Harry asked seductively, slipping into that sexy persona that he always used to do to tease Louis. 

“Harry…fuck.”

“Fuck what? Do you wanna fuck me?” Harry said into Louis’ ear, cold breath blowing against it and Louis shuddered even more when Harry softly bit it with his teeth then licks with his cold tongue on the bite mark. Louis never thought there would be anything more blissful and sexy but he came to realization based on what Harry just said.

“You mean…actual sex? We can have sex? I thought that was rubbish.”

“We could give it a try and find out. I haven’t a clue.” Harry confessed, still rubbing on Louis and gently caresses his back with his larger and cold hands. He does want to try. He missed Louis, he really did but he thought he would die if he didn’t to get touch Louis in _that_ way. Wait, he’s already dead. In actuality, he would _suffer._

Louis yanks Harry’s arm, dragging him to the bedroom that they shared together. Louis hasn’t slept in the bed for a couple days, afraid to be emotional and being in the presence of Harry’s side of the bed. Now that Harry is here, may be dead but still here, and Louis doesn’t feel afraid anymore. He closes the door, locking it so Zayn won’t barge in or interrupt.

“Hold me, Harry…I need you.” Then Louis felt a cold body covering his smaller body, melting and shivering at the same time onto Harry. “Kiss me again?” Louis is almost whining. “Kiss me and hold onto me and…love me again.”

Harry uses his fingers to lift Louis’ head up so he can look at him properly. “I will always love you, Lou. I’m here now.”

“What…” Louis’ voice cracks and he begin to cry. “What if yo-you go tomorrow? What if you move on in the next hour or so? We don’t know how long you’ll be here.”

“Believe me, I will try my best to stay here for you.”

“B-but that isn’t fair. Nobody else can see you. I would look crazy, talking to you. I’ll get old and you would still look young, I think and goodness, Harry, this is complicated. Don’t you think that we need to talk about this-“

Harry shushed him, kissing Louis again and said to him before pressing back to their bed, “Shut up and let me hold you and kiss you and love you for now, okay?”

**

Making love to Harry was a whole new experience, by reason of Harry’s newly ghostly body and presence. He still look the same; long torso, smooth and creamy pale skin but much paler now. Harry felt like an icicle on top of Louis and Louis felt like a layer of fire beneath Harry. It’s the perfect merging of heat and cool, intensifying Louis’ orgasm. He doesn’t know if Harry felt anything though. Can he still have orgasms? He wondered but the moment’s too good to let worrisome thoughts disrupt their little special moment. What if Harry really does go? So Louis would cherish all the time he would have left with his dear love.

It’s quite amazing and feels so _real_ ; Harry inch by inch filling Louis with a cock of his, above average. What took Louis back is that his dick felt cold too; of course that should have been expected but that sensation of cold embedding in his hot tunnel underneath his harden cock was too much to bear, bringing Louis to a third orgasm.

“Oh god, Harry. Love me more…don’t let me go.” He whined, digging his nails onto Harry’s back, creating red marks then the red marks disappear, which is astounding to Louis but also sad because he’s used to marking what is his.

Harry continued to fuck Louis with Louis’ legs clasped around Harry’s waist, never stopping at hitting his prostate, to make him feel good and to keep him in bliss. Since he’s dead, he doesn’t feel tired; as if he’s reborn with relentless stamina. “I’ll never let you go. I love you so much, Louis….”

Louis is almost tired, fucked out and can’t handle another orgasm. Oversensitivity is a bitch but he goes for it anyway, meeting with Harry’s thrusts and his sweet spot is precisely jabbed over and over, and over.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Harry! Oh f-fuc…”

“Lou, you alright?” Zayn called out from the other side of the door, knocking softly then trying to turn the knob.

“Louis, the door’s locked. You alright in there? I, erm..”

Louis ignored Zayn, silently came again for the fourth time, kissing Harry all over his face and throat, holding onto him still.

“I swear, I heard you said Harry’s name. You okay? It sounds like you’re, shit, having sex or something.” Zayn added, seeming to be confused yet amused. What _is_ Louis doing in there anyway? Zayn thought.

“Zayn, I’m fine. Leave me alone, please?”

Harry smiled down at Louis, slowing his thrusts then stopped to give Louis a break. He gently pulled out and Louis hissed at the throbbing of his hole, feeling the rim to be puffy and abused but beautifully abused.

“Okay, I guess. I’ll be watching tv in the guestroom so…if you need me then-“

Louis rolled his eyes, cutting Zayn off. “I’ll find you when I need you! Just go, Zayn!”

Louis hears footsteps departing then he instantly felt bad.

“You didn’t have to talk to him like that, you know?” Harry shared, looking at Louis like he deserved to be punished.

“I understand, Haz. I was enjoying my moment with you, that’s all.” Louis tucks in closer to Harry, laying on his stomach now and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist.

“This isn’t our only and last moment, Lou. Stop worrying.”

“You don’t know that! You don’t know for sure and I don’t either so please let me _have_ this moment with you. I don’t want it to be ruined, not by Zayn and not by you either.”

Harry’s eyes saddened and Louis couldn’t stand to look at them anymore. He lowered his head on Harry’s chest, staring at nothing but still snuggles with Harry. Harry put one of his hands behind his head and uses the other to rub Louis’ back, stroking small circles onto the warmer, soft skin.

“You should stop worrying.” Harry said right before Louis fell asleep.

**

Louis did stop worrying. The only reason why is because Harry stayed. A year later and the ghost is still here, following Louis around sometimes and giving him space as well so he won’t feel like a bother. No one else can still see him but that’s okay. He’s perfectly happy with Louis seeing him, feeling him, talking to him. The sex is a bonus too. But it’s sad and slightly embarrassing when he’s can’t talk to Louis in public or when Louis is around his family and friends. He didn’t want to make Louis seem crazy so he only says few words to him or nothing at all when he does follow him out and about.

“Louis?”

“Yeah, Haz?”

“You won’t get tired of me, right?” Harry hooks his fingers together, not looking directly at Louis.

“Of course not. Why would you say that?” Louis stopped what he was doing, putting down a book he was reading.

“You’re in a relationship with a ghost. Don’t you want a real, living person? I heard Zayn and your parents talking about you….and dating and stuff. They want you to get back ‘out there’ or whatever.”

“No! Haz, I’m happy with you. I don’t need anybody else. Screw what my parents or what Zayn said. You’re not a ghost to me. You are still my Harry, dead or alive.”

Harry scoffed at the pun, feeling frustrated. “Well, do you ever think about why I haven’t moved on? There must be some reason, right?”

“Duh. I wanted you back. I kinda wished on you.” Louis brings the book back up to continue reading but Harry kept talking.

“I don’t know. Isn’t there a tale where if a ghost doesn’t move on, he or she has unfinished business or some kind of thing like that?”

Louis groaned, plopping the book back down on his legs. “I don’t have a clue! Why are you asking this? All these damn questions. Do you want to leave? It seem like you’re getting tired of _me.”_

“Louis, that’s not true. I’m just thinking-“

“You can’t think! Your brain is dead!”

Harry didn’t say any more, he quickly vanished in thin air, using his ghost abilities. This isn’t the first time he did this. Whenever Harry and Louis would have an argument, he would physically disappear to another room and Louis would have trouble finding him. It’s just Harry’s way of escaping something he can’t handle.

“Shit, Harry! I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to say that. I shouldn’t have said it.” Louis yelled out, not having the energy to get up to look for Harry. He hopes that Harry is nearby and can hear him. Right now, he’s focused on this spectacular novel.

**

Unbeknownst to Louis’ knowledge, Harry is walking around outside to cool off, emotionally. He walked down a few blocks, seeing people walk past him, smiling and happy. The sun is setting and Harry takes in the view of the sky, consisted of pink, orange, purple and white clouds. Then he wonders….do heaven exist? If he weren’t here for Louis, where would he honestly be? He shook off the thought, continuing to walk down some more blocks then he stopped, looking to his left. To his left, is an semi-dark alley and Harry feels as if he’s in the twilight zone, viewing what he saw in the alley.

**

“Yeah sure, Liam. I got a surprise for Louis. I’ll tell you after it happen. Yeah, it’s in the small box at home. But anyway, I think you should go for it. If you like Zayn, let him know that. It worked out for me and Louis. Well, Louis told me that Zayn wanted to talk to you but you being the wuss that you are, scattered away like a roach when you saw him coming towards you….ha ha! Fuck yes, I’m laughing at you. I-“

“Of course me, sir?” A tall, muscular man, just a few inches taller than Harry, stopped Harry from walking to his destination and talking on the phone with Liam.

“Uh hold on, Liam. I’ll call you back. Okay, later.” Harry pressed the END button on screen touch phone, looking back the mysterious man. Harry’s always friendly to everyone, including strangers. “Yes, may I help you?”

“You mind giving me your money?” The man smiled but it wasn’t a typical or warm smile. It’s a smile that said, “This is my mask covering who I really am and who I am, might hurt you”.

“What?” Harry is confused at first then realizes and he almost…. _almost_ attempted to run away from the man but the man caught him at last minute, grabbing him and puts him into a chokehold then pulls him into the darkened alley right nearby.

**

“Oh god.” Harry said to himself, watching a scene of him getting beat up. The robber first tried to choke Harry to death but Harry gorged at his eyes, causing the other man to get even more angry then he punched Harry out cold. Harry laid on the ground, struggling to find consciousness. He wants to find it so he can survive this fight. That chance was slim as soon as the robber directly struck his boot into Harry’s face, kicking about five times and blood start to gush out. An obvious wound is on Harry’s forehead and his eye is turning blue. The man kicked him one more time in the face, knocking one of Harry’s teeth out.

The robber bent down, searching through Harry’s pockets and pulled out his wallet to retrieve only a few hundreds and some twenties.

“Motherfucker, ruining my fucking eyes.” He got angry again, kicking Harry everywhere else: his stomach, his chest, his legs and sides. Harry can’t feel anything but numbness and throbbing and pain at the same time. Due to the robber not kicking him in the head anymore, Harry regained only a little bit of consciousness back, managing to groan and attempted to yell for help. His voice’s too weak and the robber noticed, becoming angrier. “Nobody will help you. Fuck that.” The robber reached in the back pocket of his pants, pulling out a small shiny object. Harry can hear a click sound and he _hoped_ ….he _prayed_ that it isn’t what he thinks it is. The last thing he can see is red as something sharp pierced through his stomach.

**

Harry thought he would hurl, seeing his death. It was brutal. It was grotesque and not one of the best ways to go. He wants to find that man to put him in prison. Maybe that’s it. If justice is served, he would probably move on.

Just when Harry was going to turn back to tell Louis everything, he stopped again, remembering what he said to Liam on the phone.

**

“LOUIS! Louis, are you up?” Harry walked through the door and walls, startling Louis.

 Louis isn’t entirely used to Harry’s ghost abilities.

“Where the hell have you been, Harry? You’re not still mad at me, are you? I’m over it, you know.”

“Where’s the box?”

Louis looked confused,  reaching to calm Harry down because it seem like Harry is having a rush.

“What are you talking about, love? What box?”

“The box! A small box. There’s something I was supposed to surprise you with…..the night I died. I saw everything, Louis. I saw the man who killed me.”

Louis almost threw the book across the room, hearing this news. “What? How? You shouldn’t have seen him. That’s impossible. He’s like miles away, locked in prison. Did you walk all the way there or something? No, wait, you ghosted your way there, right?” Louis smirked sarcastically.

“He’s in prison? Then…”

“Yeah, policed investigated and caught him. So what’s wrong with you?” Louis folded his arms, waiting for Harry’s genius answer.

“Then justice isn’t the reason. It’s the box.” Harry whispered to himself then he said out loud,  “But... I saw how he killed me…in the alley.”

Louis’ arms dropped. “You did? How is that possible?”

“I don’t know. It felt like a sign…a sign for me to figure out something. I need to figure out what’s in that box.” Harry walked out of the bedroom and Louis follows.

“There’s no box, Harry. You sound crazy.”

“Louis..”

“I think it’s mind blowing and I can’t imagine how you felt….seeing your death. I wouldn’t imagine it, like…”

“LOUIS! SHUT UP AND HELP ME FIND THIS BOX! There’s a fucking box here somewhere and I need your help. Now, can you do that?” Harry never yelled at Louis before and it felt pretty damn good for Harry because clearly, Louis wouldn’t shut the hell up.

Louis folded his arms, rolling his eyes as a comeback. “Fine.”

**

They searched through the house, looking for this so-called small box that is basically the surprise of Harry for Louis. They searched everywhere and searched every small box and there’s nothing special to be found. Harry sighed from frustration, falling to floor in defeat. Louis does the same, combing his fingers through his own mussed hair.

“It has to be somewhere. Did you ever move anything, Lou?”

“No. I only changed the bathroom and rearranged the living room.” Louis admitted, feeling the defeat as well.

“What…what is one place where you wouldn’t look? I must have hid it somewhere you wouldn’t look. Somewhere you wouldn’t care to go to…”

“Ha…the fucking kitchen.” Louis finally said, answering Harry’s question.

Just like that, Harry vanishes again in thin air.

 

“Harry?” Louis approached the entrance of the kitchen, viewing Harry rummaging through the drawers and cabinets, knocking over and pulling out everything. Items such as dry food and plates and cups fell to the floor. Harry gets to the last cabinet then he stops as if he has seen a ghost himself.

“Harry? Is it…” Louis doesn’t finish his question when Harry slowly pulls out a small, black box fitting into the palm of Harry’s hand.

Louis still had to ask… “What is it?” Harry walk towards Louis, still holding the box and still staring at it.

“I don’t know…I think. You want to open it?” Harry finally looks at Louis, studying his face. Louis looks at the small box in front of him then he looked at Harry, seeing his ever so angelic face expressing curiosity and tiredness.

“Okay.” Louis takes the box from Harry’s hand then proceeded to open it. The lid snapped open, revealing a ring. “It’s….it’s…it is a ring.”

“I remember now. I was going to ask you to marry me.” Harry stated, recalling every memory the second his eyes saw the ring in Louis’ hand. So…he went for it. He dropped on one knee, taking the other hand of Louis and holds it.

“I love you. I love you so much. I waited all my life for you. You understood me, you loved me and you’re the one for me. So obviously, a year ago, to keep the one in my life, I was going to propose. It was my dream. It was a dream that didn’t come true yet….that was my unfinished business and that’s why I didn’t move on. Now…I’m asking you, here and now, in hope and from love….will you marry me, Louis?”

Louis tried his best to not bawl like a baby. He’s happy and excited and amazed because what’s keeping Harry is the fact that he’s didn’t proposed in the first place. Louis has a reason to be sad too because…

All the lights in the house went out in pure darkness then gradually, a bright white light formed to shine from the living room. Louis is scared. Harry is not. They hold hands, walking together to see what the light is about..

 

There’s something very bright and strong, hiding behind the front door of their home. They stare at it for a good minute before Harry said anything.

“I’m going to open it.”

“Harry, no! You can’t do this!”

“Louis, I-“

“Don’t leave me, please. I don’t care about the proposal. I want you to stay here. I’m happy with you here. Just don’t leave me, please!” Louis bent down, holding on to Harry’s leg like a child.

“Louis. I have to move on. And so do you. There’s a reason why I saw myself, my death and everything….because it’s my time to go. I can’t stay forever.”

Louis wasn’t going to give up, hoping to win this time. “If you ever loved me, you would stay!” But Louis can’t win.

“Louis, if you ever loved me, you would let me go.”

Louis ungrasps Harry’s leg and stood all the way back up. Harry’s right. You love something, let it go, right? Tears flowed their way down Louis’ cheeks and Harry smiles at him. “I love you, Louis. Promise me you’ll stay happy and strong.”

“I promise.” They hug for one last time, hugging long enough to feel like an eternity. Louis doesn’t want to let go but he has to. Physically, he’s releasing Harry out of his hold but mentally, he’ll never let go. He watched as Harry walk towards the door, turning the doorknob to open it. The bright light got even brighter and Louis had to cover his eyes, only slightly peeking to see Harry walked through the door then the door closed on its own.

 

It is dark for only a few seconds then the lights in the home came back on. Louis stood some feet away from the door, the tears never stopped and he’s trembling like he’s standing in wintry weather but he said it anyway. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, send me prompts here http://twistedartist1d.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> or just follow me :)


End file.
